WAR Story
by Youtree11
Summary: This is what i think happend dering the war.warning. Ka-Boom/Sneaky slash,yaio.
1. Chapter 1

W.A.R

Chapter 1: A New Recruit

Ka-Booms pov

We are the best fighters there is to offer in the W.A.R, and by that I mean we were the ones who actually survived this far, even if just barely. Right now I'm in a group of 17 guys, none of which I know. I scan the others and my eyes rested on a boy, no older than 14. He was defiantly the youngest of the group; he had dark green hair, shining black eyes, pale skin and green bear ears. He also had no muscle what so ever. He was as thin as a bored. How he made it this far without dying beats me.

Suddenly he was grabbed by the choler by one of the other men.

"What the fuck do you think that you're doing here, punk?" he said.

"w-what do y-you m-mean?" he asked in a terrified voice.

"What I mean is, shouldn't you be-"

He was cut off by a punch to the face making him yell in surprise. He dropped the boy and fell back words. The one who had thrown the punch helped the boy to his feet. "Can you just go 5 stinking minutes without killing someone please?" He said in a calm voice. I then focused my attention on the new man. He was my age, tall, with muscle but not too much, like the perfect amount. His hair was a forest green, lightly tossed down to his shoulders. His eyes were a beautiful purple co- Wait did I just think that they were beautiful?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I was taped on the shoulders. I looked to see that everyone was in a line saluting the commander and I was just starring of into space. I hurried and stood in the line too, my face bright red from embarrassment.

"as I was saying" said the commander "we are going to do the most death deifying exercises ever to help you get prepare for any ambushes that we may have."

I gulped; this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**ATHORS NOTE:**

**OK SO I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAMER IN THE LAST CHAPTER, I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**ALSO PLEASE IGNORE THE TITLE OF THE LAST CHAPTER I COMPLETELY MESSED IT UP AND I WILL HAVE NO MORE TITLES FOR THE CHAPTERS.**

**SO HERE IS THE DISCLAMER:**

…**HAPPY TREE FRIENDS IS ON YOUTUBE… I DON'T HAVE A YOUTUBE ACOUNT…BESIDES IF IT WERE MINE THERE WOULD BE ****A LOT**** MORE YAIO!**

W.A.R

Sneaky's pov

We were all here waiting for the commander to get here and send us to are deaths. I started to think about my family, which only made me angry. The whole reason why I joined this dam army was to not starve to death. My family kicked me out a few months ago because I was gay, something about going against god or some stupid shit. The more I thought the angrier I became. Then I heard something. I turned to see some guys picking on a kid two years younger than me. I was still in a pissed mood so I decided to blow some steam.

I walked over and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with a yell and dropped the kid. I pulled the kid up and yelled to the basted who was bullying him "can you just go five stinking minutes without killing someone, please." I didn't know him but I guessed that he did that often.

"T-thanks" the kid said.

"No prob"

I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see a guy the same age as me, with orangish-blond hair, blue eyes covered by red tinted goggles, and blonde mouse ears. He was cute.

Then I heard a whistle and went to stand in a line with the others.

Then I looked and saw that the mouse guy was still starring of into space so I flicked my lizard tongue out and tapped him on the shoulders. He snapped out of his trance and stood in the line with a blush on his cheeks.

"As I was saying "started the commander said even throw he didn't start to say anything yet, he probably did it to make the cutie next to me feel bad. "we are going to do the most death deifying exercises ever to help you get prepare for any ambushes that we may have."

Oh joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**ATHORS NOTE:**

**HAHAHAHA I BET YOU WERE WONDERING WHO TAPPED HIM ON THE SHOLDER!**

…**Oh…what's this…OMG I JUST GOT MY FIRST REVUEW EVER!**

**I LOVE YOU ****Flippy'sLittleGirl22**** YOU ARE THE BEST EVER!**

**I SHALL HONER YOUR REQEST FOR MORE YAIO!**

**ON TO THE STORY **

W.A.R

Ka-Boom prov

"Now, you will be put into gropes based on how your danger level is. Let's start with the most dangerous." The commander said. He blew the whistle again and a man in his twenty's came running, he handed the commander a clip bored, saluted, then left in the direction that he came. "When I call your name, come forward, give a short introduction, and then go where I tell you to go." He cleared his throat "Ka-Boom, Mouse". I gulped then took a step forward and saluted. "Mouse Ka-boom, speeches Mouse, Bomb specialist" I recited.

"Avater, Sneaky"

The guy who was standing next to me took a step forward, a little too close, and saluted also, I looked at him threw the corner of my eye, and as soon as I did I couldn't move or breath, all I could do is stair at him threw the corner of my eye and hope that he didn't notice. He was so kind to that kid that was almost beaten. And his eyes were so mesmerizing…Wait a minute, what am I doing I sound like a love sick teenage girl.

"Sneaky Avater, chameleon, Infiltration specialist" he said in a calm voice.

Then he glanced in my direction and our eyes met. I blushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment. He smirked then looked forward, so did I. the commander was looking at his clipped bored with a confused look on his face. He blew on his whistle and the same guy that handed it to him came back, him also looking confused. The commander and him had a hushed conversation that most people probably couldn't hear, but being a mouse I could hear every word.

"Why is he in the most skilled group?" the commander whispered

"You haven't seen him in action, he may look scrawny, but if he wanted to he could probably take down half the enemy army"

"I highly doubt that"

"Just trust me"

The commander gave an agitated sigh and said in his normal voice "Cole, Flippy"

The kid stepped forward, saluted and said "Flippy Cole, bear, close combat specialist"

And that was our team.


	4. Chapter 4

**ATHORS NOTE:**

**IM GOING TO POST 1 OR MORE CHAPTERS PER DAY SO DON'T PAINIC**

W.A.R

Sneaky's prov

We were all in our tents getting ready to sleep for a few hours before tomorrow when we would start training. We were in the tents with our new gropes. While we were getting changed to sleep there was an uncomfortable silence, so I decided to break the ice. "So Mouse…what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this?" I asked half-joking. He squeaked and jumped, he turned to me with a huge blush and said nervily "I-I…umm…I…ran away." He looked down at the ground with guilt. I simply nodded. I slipped my pants off, and he blushed again. Putting on my pajama pants I glanced in his direction. He was putting on his shirt while staring at me, when he saw me look back he quickly averted his eyes.

I then remembered the other boy…what was his name…Fliky?...no Flippy.  
>"So why are you here, Flippy?" I asked curiously. Flippy flinched and said in a quiet voice "my parents and sister are all dead, and it was my fault." A couple of tears came down his face, but he quickly whipped them away. I could tell if I asked any more he would break down so I didn't push it. After a couple of minutes of silence, mouse asked me "what about you?"<p>

I sighed.

"Well my parents kicked me out because I was gay." I said in a half-board half-exasperated voice. Mouse had a look of shock on his face, but it quickly turned to a look of self-anger. I was tired and bored so I said "well guys I'm going to go to bed." I looked at Mouse and said in a seductive voice "see you in the morning, cutie" he blushed brighter the shade of his goggles (which he apparently sleeps in), mumbled something incoherently and practically flew into his bed.

Oh this is going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**ATHORS NOTE:**

**RIGHT NOW IM SO HAPPY THAT I JUST MIGHT STOP CUTTING MY SELF!**

**I HAVE 3 REVEWES. OMG DANCE PARTY. (PLAYING GOTH MUSIC)**

**STORY TIME CHILDEREN!**

Mouse Ka-Boom

Well we were finally aloud to get some sleep. I, Sneaky, and Flippy were all changing to go to sleep. There was a comfortable silence in the tent that is until I heard

"So Mouse…what's a cutie like you doing in a place like this."

I squeaked in surprise and gave a slight jump. I turned to him then blushed when I released that he called me 'cutie'. Only then did I realize what the question meant.

I was kicked out of my parents' house because they thought that I was gay, BUT I'M NOT! … At least I don't think I am. Ever since I meet this guy I've been starting to question my sexuality. Every time I look at him or if he speaks to me, I blush and can't think start. Even worse is that when he's near me I feel, as corny as it may sound, safe, and I've only know the guy for a day!

"I-I…umm…" what was I supposed to say to him, he may be homophobic for all I know. I don't want him to hate me, so instead I said "I…ran away." I couldn't look him in the eye any more so I looked down I felt guilty for lying to him. He nodded and the proceeded to take of his pants. As he did I blushed and felt a slight twitch in my lower regions.

shit, shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT

Somehow I was able to calm down and change my shirt, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. After me put on his pants he glanced at me and caught me starring, I quickly averted my eyes.

"So why are you here Flippy?" he asked Flippy whom I forgot was there. Flippy flinched and said in a quiet voice "My paints and sister are dead, and it was my fault." I seriously doubted that it was his fault, but when I saw him about to break down I just remained silent. After a few minutes I asked sneaky "what about you?" he gave a sigh and said in a bored and exasperated voice "well my parents kicked me out because I was gay." I was shocked to say the least. Sneaky was gay? How did he say that with such confidence and act as if it was as common as the weather. I was pissed, not at him but at myself why couldn't I have said that, why did I lie… then again I wasn't sure if I was gay or not any way. "Well guys I'm going to go to bed." He looked me in the eye and said in an extremely seductive voice "see you in the morning, cutie" I blushed again and felt another twitch below. I mumbled something like 'good night' and jumped in to bed as fast as I could, rolling on my side so neither of them could see my erection.

Shit…


	6. Chapter 6

**ATHORS NOTE:**

**OK THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE LONGIST CHAPTHER THAT I WILL WRIGHT BUT IT'S MY FAVEROTE!**

"**WHY?" YOU ASK, WELL YOU SHALL SEE…**

**DRAMATIC EXIT!**

**(BANGES INTO A POLE)**

**ANOTHER DRAMATIC EXIT!**

W.A.R

Sneaky's prov

Ok this flippy kid is weird.

One minute he's nerves and clumsy, and the next he's running 10 miles in 2 minutes.

He's unbelievable when it comes to fighting. The guy who was bullying him on the first day somehow found out about his dead sister and parents, even though neither I nor Mouse told him, and teased him about it. Flippy stopped turned toward him, gave a battle cry and came at him…his friends had to drag his bloody, unconscious body to the medical tent. We saw him 2 weeks later with a broken arm and 4 broken ribs. He didn't bother us after that.

We have been here for 2 months and nothing bad has happened so fa-

"There's an ambush, everyone to the north end!" came an unfamiliar voice

I grabbed my gun and ran over to where the ambush was taking place. There where at least 30 enemies and only Flippy, Mouse, 2 other people, and I to stop them. I ran up to the action and shot two of them in the chest, I hid behind a rock and shot some more. Then I saw mouse run out from the tree he was hiding behind and strait towards the enemy. He had a live bomb in his hand and when he got close to them he chucked it, then turned and ran for his life. I was about to run to but then he cried out and fell. He struggled to get up but couldn't, I felt a wave of anger and fear. I jumped out of my hiding place and sprinted to where he was at, ignoring the shouts for me to get away. A built grazed my cheek making a thin line of blood. When I got close enough I scoped him in my arms then turned and ran for it. There was an explosion behind us and I flew of balance, I did a 180 in midair and landed on my back which sent a jolt of pain up my spine, but I did it on purpose, Mouse was already hurt enough. I got up again even thou it hurt. I continued to run. When we finally got to the medical tent, I burst inside and screamed "GET THE FUCK OVER HERE AND HELP HIM GOD DAMMET!" Mouse and every one inside flinched, then 2 doctors rushed over and took him from me. A nurse came over and ushered me out side. I reluctantly left, but still stood outside of the tent. Once and while I would hear him yell in pain, and when it did it felt like someone was smashing my heart.

I couldn't understand why thou, I knew that had a small crush on him… but a small crush usually doesn't case you to risk being shoot and blown to smithereens. Maybe I have more than a crush on him…maybe I… love him?

That was it.

I loved him.

Suddenly a doctor came out, nearly bashing in to me. I hadn't released that I was standing so close to it. "Ka-Boom would like to see you." I immediately pushed him aside and rushed in. mouse was in the last bed on the right side. I jogged to him and kneeled down next to him, and was mortified. His skin was as pail as a ghost, the clothes he was wearing were ripped and bloody, he was breathing hard and tears were rolling down his face. As soon as he saw me he gave a small, painful smile. I moved my hand up and lightly stroked his hair, he blushed. Suddenly his smile turned to horror. I quickly removed my hand thinking I hurt him. Then he said something unbelievable. "You're hurt…"

I just stared at him for a few seconds. Then I remembered the built grazing my cheek. He…was worried about me, ME! Why the fuck was he worried about me? He's the one that is laying in the hospital bed not me!

He reached a hand up and lightly brought my head down to his. This time I blushed, I do NOT blush. I felt something warm run along my injured cheek and realized that it was his tongue! I blushed heavier. Then he pulled his tongue away and moved my head so I could look in his eyes. His eyes were very beautiful, sometimes they were like the morning sky and sometimes they were the ocean, but they were always beautiful.

We leaned in closer

And closer

And closer

.

.

.

"Hey Mouse are you ok?"

Dammit Flippy.


	7. Chapter 7

**ATHORES NOTE:**

**DUDES I JUST RELISED THAT I WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO DO THIS PAIRING**

**I IS SO HAPPY :D**

**TODAY I HAD A CHOCE, I COULD ETHER DO A CHAPTER, OR MY PRE-ALGIBRA HOMEWORK…GUESS WHAT I CHOOSE ;)**

Mouse Ka-Boom prov

He looked down at me with a horrified expression, I wouldn't blame him, I did almost die. But what I didn't understand was why he had come back after me, why didn't he just run and save himself. He could have died. Just the thought of him gone sent fear threw me. If he were in the same situation I was in I would do the same thing he did… but why would I? Why would I willingly give my life for him? Why does he make me feel like everything is fine even when we were just attacked? Why was the first thing out of my mouth when the doctors asked if I was ok enough to move was 'is sneaky ok, where is he?'?

He started to stroke my hair. His fingers were so gentile, so soft; I wished that this moment never ended, that forever I would just lay here, with him beside me, lightly brushing my hair with his fingers. I blushed at the thought.

I looked at him happily, that is until I saw the scratch on his cheek.

He was hurt.

It was my fault.

He must have saw my expression because he quickly pulled his hand away thinking that he hurt me. All that I could say was "your hurt…"

He looked at me for a few seconds blankly trying to proses the question.

Suddenly I got a strange urge that he would never forgive me for.

I, with an unbelievable amount of effort, lifted my hand up and lightly grasped his chin in my hand and pulled his head to mine. He blushed. I have never seen him blush before and I have a feeling I will never see it again. A pity really, he was so cute when he blushed. Slowly I poked my tongue out of my mouth and lightly dragged it along the wound. His blush became heavier. I licked it thoroughly until there was no more blood. I then pulled his face to look at mine. I stared into his velvety eyes, so warm and mesmerizing.

I suddenly understood why I would do so many things for him, why I cared so much…

I loved him

I leaned in closer, so did he; we got closer and closer to each other. I kind of wondered what his lips would taste like.

My eyes drooped half closed

2 inches…1 inch…

"Hey Mouse are you ok?"

I was so startled that I pushed Sneaky away; the unexpected force sent him on his but. He looked shocked, then pissed, and then heart broken. He stood up and said in that sadist voice had ever heard "I'm sorry" then he broke in to a run and dashed outside. "Wait!" I cried, but he was gone.

Flippy suddenly looked guilty. "I'm guessing that this was a bad time?" I glared at him, but I couldn't hold it for long, after all it wasn't his fault. I sighed "what am I going to do flippy?" looked seriously at me and said "you should wait until you get better, then you should talk to him." He gave me a smile and a thumbs up "don't worry everything will be fine."

I sure hope it will be.


	8. Chapter 8

**ATHORES NOTE**

**WOO-HOO THIRED CHAPTER TO DAY! BTW SORRY IT'S SO SHORT.**

Sneaky's prov

"Hey mouse is you ok"

Goddammit Flippy

Suddenly Mouse pushed me away, I fell backward on my butt and looked at him startled. What was that we were just about to kiss why did he do that, was I because he doesn't want anyone to know that he was gay? Does he think that it's disgusting? It was pissing me off why would he care…

Then something else hit me.

Flippy…

He likes Flippy…

I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back.

I stood up. If he wanted to be with Flippy well then fine by me.

"I'm sorry" I said. That was the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

I couldn't stay any longer; I couldn't look at him any more I had to get away.

I ran and didn't look back. It was about 5 minutes till is stopped. I walked to a tree and sat under it, I broke down sobbing for a few hours, then I fell asleep.

**OHH DRAMA! MOUSE LOVES SNEAKY, BUT SNEAKY THINKS HE LOVES FLIPPY! (FOR SOME ODD RESION THAT EVEN I DON'T KNOW, I JUST WANTED TO PUT IN SOME DRAMA) WILL MOUSE AND SNEAKY BE SEPERATED (I HIGHLY DOUBT IT) OR WILL EVRY THING BE ALL UNICORNS AND COKE (PROBALY).**


	9. Chapter 9

**ATHORS NOTE:**

**I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING **

**I SHALL NOW MAKE IT UP TO YOU!**

**WARNING SMALL MAKE-OUT SCENE!**

Mouse Ka-boom

It's been 1 month since I took a bullet to my leg, and I've finally been allowed to leave the medical tent. The first thing that I did was look for Sneaky. He hasn't visited me the whole time while I was hurt, ever since we almost kissed. He must have thought that I was rejecting him, but it's not true, I love him… I really do.

I looked for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Luckily I ran into Flippy.

"Hey Mouse! How are you feeling?" he called to me.

"What?-Oh, hi Flippy, I'm a lot better… hey have you seen-"

He cut me off by pointing to the edge of our base.

I blushed, "oh…ok, see you around then…" I said and then walked in that direction.

"BE SURE TO USE CONDOMES!" Flippy called to me as I left. I blushed even harder and face-palmed. Once I reached the end of camp. I look around; there were thick woods all around. I sighed; it's going to take a long time to find-

"What are you doing here…?" came Sneaky's voice.

I turned around and saw him in the tree right above me. There he was, I can't believe that I haven't seen him in a week, he's so handsome. I just stand there and look at him for a few seconds "Sneaky…" I whispered.

He stiffened when I said his name. "I asked what were you doing here." He said a little angry. "Please come down here." I asked. He hesitated then jumped down. I was amazed how sighing that he was, guess that's why he's an infiltration specialist. He walked up to me looking as if he expected to be hit. I starred in to his endless eyes for a few seconds.

Then I stood in my toes and kissed him, on the lips.

I put all my love for him in that kiss, and prayed that it would last just a little longer.

He froze, shocked, then slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and depend the kiss. My arms flew to his neck and we basically made out. Then I felt his long tongue drag along my lower lip. I gasped and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in my mouth. I moaned and we continued to kiss till we ran out of oxygen. We, reluctantly, pulled apart and breathed heavy.

"What about Flippy?" Sneaky asked after a couple minutes. I looked at him confused "what ABOUT Flippy?" I said stumped. He looked away and then said "I thought that you loved him…" he said. I was greatly surprised at this "what are you talking about, I only love you." He was surprised at this, and was about to say something when I silenced him with a kiss.

This was a dam good day.


End file.
